


Just Friends

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is jealous of Zayn and Liam's friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> originally by request on my tumblr

    “You and Liam get to spend so much more time together,” Harry said, leaning his head against Zayn’s shoulder. 

            “What are you talking about? I spend practically every day with you.”

            “The interviewers always put you and Liam together.”

            “So?”

            “And you guys always get all cuddly and it’s not fair,” Harry whined.

            Zayn laughed. “You’re mad because I sit close to one of my best friends sometimes?”

            Harry sighed. “That is ridiculous, isn’t it?”

            “Only a little bit,” Zayn said. “If I promise not to kiss him on the cheek during interviews, will you feel better?”

            “You can still kiss him on the cheek,” Harry said. “But only because it’s Liam and I know he’s not going to fall in love with you and whisk you off to an evil lair.”

            “What if I forbid you from biting Louis?  Because we all know Louis has an evil lair somewhere,” Zayn said.

            “You’re right, he does. But he doesn’t have enough determination to drag me there.”

            “What if he seduces you so that you don’t have to be dragged?” Zayn asked.

            “I promise I won’t let him,” Harry said. “If you promise to give me a real kiss for every time you kiss Liam on the cheek.”

            “I would do that anyway,” Zayn said, smiling at the boy on his shoulder. “You have nothing to worry about.”         

            “I know,” Harry said. “I just can’t help but feel jealous when you’re wandering around kissing people.”

            “You make me sound like a kiss-harlot.”

            “No, I’m making you sound like you are. You just can’t help but kiss every cheek you see.”  
            “We’d be having issues if that were true,” Zayn said, leaning over to kiss Harry’s cheek.  “I only kiss the cheeks of the very best.”

            “So you’re a high-class kiss-harlot,” Harry said.

            “Exactly. Except I’m paid in gasps from interviewers.”

            “They do tend to react quite strangely when you kiss someone, don’t they?”

            “Well, they do think I’m completely straight, and in most of their books, that would make it strange to kiss a guy.”

            “It’s not strange if you’re best friends,” Harry said.

            “See, and that’s why you shouldn’t be jealous when I kiss Liam’s cheek,” Zayn said triumphantly.

            “That was a very backwards way of proving it,” Harry said. “But I get it.  Speaking of kissing Liam’s cheek, I think that since you’ve done it so many times and since we have this new rule of kiss his cheek, kiss me, you ought to make up for all of those times you’ve kissed him.”

            “Okay,” Zayn said. 

            “Right now.”

            Zayn smiled and kissed Harry. “How many?”

            “I’ll tell you when you’ve repaid your debt.”


End file.
